Of Chocolates and Hinata
by shiorinsan
Summary: [Edisi Valentine] Kazekage Gaara tidak suka makanan manis. Ia sendiri yang bilang begitu. Lalu mengapa ia membeli cokelat? Dan mengapa Hinata menemukannya berdiri di depan properti milik keluarga Haruno? GaaHina. (Didedikasikan untuk riekincchan).


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: 1st POV. Panjang, sangat panjang. Bila anda bukan penggemar detail, saya sarankan untuk menekan tombol 'back'**

_Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk **riekincchan,** salah satu pembaca Lawless yang (harus saya akui) mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan saya ;)_

_Semoga kamu suka cerita ini!_

* * *

**Of Chocolates and Hinata**

Sebenarnya aku punya pilihan, dan aku punya segala hak di dunia ini untuk menolak permintaan Guru Kurenai. Aku bisa saja beralasan ayahku memberi suatu tugas yang hanya _aku _seorang yang bisa lakukan, atau berkata saat itu rumahku sedang menyelenggarakan suatu acara.

Namun itu berarti aku berbohong, dan Guru Kurenai adalah salah satu orang di Bumi ini yang paling tak ingin kubohongi. Selain itu caranya meminta pertolonganku dengan senyumnya yang penuh harap dan kasih sayang, serta wajah putranya, Asuma, yang bercahaya saat keduanya kemarin bertemu denganku...

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak.

Lagipula orang macam apa yang akan menolak permintaan dari gurunya sendiri?

Tidak, aku tak ingin menjadi orang berdarah dingin seperti itu.

Karena itu, disinalah aku berada sekarang, berjalan menyusuri salah satu gang yang akan membawaku ke jalanan Konoha yang lebih ramai. Keranjang anyaman berisi kotak-kotak cokelat tergantung aman di lenganku. Karena aku lahir dan besar di desa ini, bahkan tanpa melihatpun aku sudah bisa mengetahui dengan pasti jalan mana saja yang akan banyak dilalui orang.

Begitu sampai di mulut gang, aku berdiri di samping tiang lampu jalan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan diriku untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"C-Cokelat! Cokelat valentine untuk kekasih anda..."

Namun orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depanku bahkan tak melirikku sedikitpun. Baiklah, mungkin suaraku memang kurang keras.

"Cokelat! Cokelat valentine untuk orang tercinta. Kami menjual berbagai bentuk. Silahkan dilihat-lihat." Aku mencoba lagi dengan suara yang lebih riang. Aku menghela napas saat melihat orang-orang masih mengabaikanku.

Aku mendongak menatap langit kelabu siang itu. Saat itu masih pertengahan bulan februari, tepat tengah-tengah bulan Februari, yaitu tanggal empat belas atau yang lebih dikenal oleh orang-orang di seluruh penjuru negeri sebagai Hari Valentine.

Adikku, Hanabi, mendapat ajakan menginap bersama pacarnya, Konohamaru, di sebuah kota besar di Barat yang konon merupakan kota di mana legenda Valentine dimulai. Kiba menghabiskan seharian ini bersama Tenten di sebuah _cottage _mungil yang indah di pinggir desa. Sementara Shino menghabiskan harinya berduaan bersama pacar barunya, Amane.

Karena itulah aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat dengan Guru Kurenai yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya. Guru Kurenai melihat hari Valentine ini sebagai kesempatan bagus untuk berjualan cokelat Valentine. Memang ada sebuah toko di Konoha yang khusus menjual barang-barang edisi Valentine, yaitu toko milik keluarga Yazuru. Namun menurut Guru Kurenai toko tersebut hanya mementingkan bentuk dan bukan rasa cokelatnya. Karena itulah Guru Kurenai mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan ingin menuai untung dengan menjual cokelat yang _enak_.

Namun karena Asuma kecil yang masih berumur beberapa bulan, Guru Kurenai tidak bisa berkeliling Konoha dan menjajakan dagangannya. Ia pun meminta bantuan ketiga muridnya.

Tetapi hanya aku yang menyetujui permintaannya, meskipun aku belum pernah berjualan sebelumnya.

"Cokelat! Cokelat valentine untuk orang tersayang! Kami menyediakan cokelat dalam berbagai bentuk dengan rasa yang berkualitas!" Aku mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menyusuri pinggir jalan. Aku sangat sadar penampilanku yang sederhana tak cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang agar membeli barang jajaanku. Oleh karena itu Guru Kurenai menyarankanku untuk menggunakan kostum Halloween yang kugunakan tahun lalu, kostum _french maid_ dengan ujung rok yang mencapai pergelangan kaki beserta sepasang boots stilleto.

Tetapi meski sudah terlihat mencolok seperti badut begini, orang-orang masih tetap saja mengabaikanku.

Aku menghela napas. Setelah dua jam berkeliling di daerahtempat komplek klan-klan elit berada, aku hanya berhasil menjual dua kotak cokelat. Itu pun yang membeli adalah dua orang gadis dari rumah keluarga-_ku _sendiri. Firasatku mereka tidak tega melihatku berjualan seperti ini. Namun aku menepis pandangan khawatir mereka dengan tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa aku dapat menyelesaikan ini.

Ya, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini dan membawa pulang keranjang kosong beserta sekantong penuh koin emas ke apartemen Guru Kurenai.

Kemudian setelah berjalan beberapa lama, aku pun akhirnya sampai di daerah pusat desatempatku berdiri sekarang sambil bersandar pada tiang listrik. Sudah hampir satu jam aku mengelilingi daerah ini, namun tak ada satu pun pembeli. Ada beberapa orang yang berhenti untuk melihat-lihat apa yang kubawa dalam keranjang. Tapi entah mengapa mereka pergi setelah melemparkan senyum permintaan maaf padaku. Mungkin toko Yazuru menyediakan lebih banyak variasi bentuk cokelat.

Menyerah bukan pilihan. Aku sudah sejauh ini, sampai repot-repot mengobrak-abrik lemariku untuk mencari kostum ini. Aku tak bisa mundur sekarang.

Dengan semangat tersebut, aku pun memulai perjalananku lagi menuju sisi sebelah Barat desa, mungkin aku akan lebih beruntung di sana.

"Cokelat! Cokelat valentine untuk orang tersayang! Kami menyediakan cokelat dalam berbagai bentuk dengan rasa yang berkualitas!"

Kalimat tersebut terus menerus kuteriakkan sepanjang perjalananku menuju sisi Barat, bahkan saat melewati Menara Hokage. Namun shinobi-shinobi yang hari ini mendapat giliran jaga di depan Menara Hokage hanya melemparkan pandangan kasihan padaku.

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Aku tak butuh pandangan kasihan. Kalau benar-benar kasihan padaku, lebih baik beli cokelatnya!

Aku terus berjalan menuju jalanan yang menurutku ramai atau akan ramai dilewati orang, hingga tanpa sadar aku akhirnya malah sampai di daerah paling sepi di Konohagakure, yaitu area latihan para shinobi. Kurasa walaupun saat ini sedang berstatus sebagai pedagang, namun dalam hati aku memang seorang ninja. Atau langkah kakiku memang sudah terprogram secara otomatis untuk selalu membimbingku ke tempat ini. Area latihan tim tujuh, tim Kurenai, adalah tempat kedua yang kuanggap sebagai rumah setelah rumahku sendiri di rumah keluarga utama. Aku menghabiskan separuh hidupku berlatih di tempat ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat tanah tak berumput di hadapanku. Musim semi masih dua minggu lagi, sehingga banyak pohon-pohon di sini yang masih tak berdaun. Kecuali sebuah pohon pinus yang terletak beberapa meter dari tanah kosong tempat latihan. Pohon itu masih sekokoh seperti sebelum musim gugur tahun lalu. Aku beranjak menuju pohon tersebut.

Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan sejauh ini dengan menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi tanpa istirahat sedikit pun. Tumitku rasanya mau copot.

Keranjang anyam yang masih berat oleh berkotak-kotak cokelat itu kuletakkan di sampingku saat aku duduk di antara bonggol-bonggol akar raksasa sembari mencopot sepatuku. Aku menghela napas lega saat jari-jariku yang kebas terkena udara dingin. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

Setelah memasang kembali sepatuku dan meluruskan kaki, aku pun bersandar pada batang kokoh di belakangku.

Kemudian berpikir.

Saat menatap langit aku sadar saat itu mungkin sekitar pukul satu siang. Valentine akan berakhir sebelas jam lagi. Aku melirik keranjang di sampingku dan menghitung cokelat yang masih tersisa. Masih ada tiga puluh delapan cokelat. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, mungkin paling maksimal aku hanya dapat menjual delapan kotak cokelat lagi sampai jam tujuh nanti.

Tidak, ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Aku harus mengubah strategi.

Tapi... bagaimana?

Pikiranku terputus ketika perutku mendadak menggeram dengan bunyi mengerikan. Aku menahan perutku dengan kedua tangan sambil menunduk malu.

"Lapar sekali..." bisikku lirih. Pagi itu aku tak sempat makan banyak-banyak karena harus menjemput keranjang beserta cokelat-cokelat ini dari rumah Guru Kurenai. Karena itulah sejak semalam makanan yang masuk ke perutku hanyalah sebongkah roti yang dialas dengan segelas susu.

Di saat seperti ini... cokelat mungkin bukan ide yang buruk.

Maksudku, aku sedang kelaparan, dan ada tiga puluh delapan kotak cokelat lezat duduk di sampingku. Guru Kurenai tidak akan marah bila aku memakan satu kotak lalu membayarnya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan?

Aku tersenyum lebar saat mengambil sekotak cokelat sebelum membukanya. Aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak pertama kali menerima keranjang anyam itu. Aroma manis cokelat yang menggoda membuat kelenjar ludahku bekerja dua kali lipat. Aku menelan ludah sebelum perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan cokelat berbentuk hati tersebut dari kotaknya.

Mataku pun bersinar.

Sejak kecil, ini adalah makanan kesukaanku. Dulu pernah ada tamu ayahku yang datang dari Barat dan membawakan kami berparsel-parsel cokelat. Aku, Hanabi, dan Neji-nii-san memakannya sampai ludes seperti kehilangan akal. Namun setelah itu, kami bertiga harus menetap seharian di tempat tidur karena sakit gigi. Sejak saat itu ayah melarang kami makan cokelat, dan tak pernah mengizinkan makanan tersebut dalam makanan pencuci mulut apapun dalam rumah kami.

Karena itulah aku tak pernah repot-repot belajar membuat cokelat. Bila sedang ingin makan cokelat, aku membelinya di pasar, lalu memakannya diam-diam di area latihan. Terlalu beresiko memakannya di rumahku yang dipenuhi oleh pengguna byakugan.

Seperti hari-hari Valentine sebelumnya, aku tak pernah membuat cokelat. Kado valentine-ku untuk ayah, Neji, Hanabi, serta anggota klan yang lain biasanya makan malam mewah yang kusiapkan sendiri. Namun karena valentine tahun ini Hanabi pergi bersama Konohamaru, ayah pergi ke selatan karena urusan bisnis bersama Neji sebagai pengawalnya, maka Valentine ini kuhabiskan dengan berjualan cokelat serta membuatkan makan malam untuk aku dan kakekku di rumah nanti.

Biasanya setiap tahun aku juga membelikan cokelat kemudian menghiasnya dengan pita-pita berenda untuk Naruto. Namun aku hanya melakukannya sampai tahun kemarin.

Aku menghela napas sedih saat memikirkan Naruto yang sampai detik ini masih mengabaikanku. Aku mengerti mungkin seumur hidupnya belum ada orang yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan tindakanku membuatnya bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

Tapi tetap saja...

Mengabaikan pernyataan cinta seseorang seharusnya masuk dalam kategori kejahatan.

Bagiku akan lebih baik kalau Naruto menolak perasaanku ketimbang mengabaikannya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran yang menghancurkan hati tersebut.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku sudah berhasil meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Naruto bukanlah jodohku. Kalau saat ini ia tak bersamaku, itu karena menurut Tuhan ia bukanlah orang yang terbaik untukku. Aku percaya Tuhan tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Aku yakin jodohku pasti sedang berada di suatu tempat di bumi ini dan sedang berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan hari valentine bersama orang sepertiku.

Pikiran tersebut membuatku nyengir dan tersipu malu.

Ahh, aku sudah tak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan cokelat tersebut kedekatkan ke mulut, kemudian menggigitinya perlahan. Begitu meleleh di mulutku, aku bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia menjalar ke setiap sel-sel yang ada di tubuhku. Ini enak. Enak sekali. Gigitan kedua-ku lebih besar dari gigitan pertama, dan aku yakin dalam beberapa menit bongkahan cokelat yang besar ini pasti sudah akan ludes dan aku akan tergoda untuk membuka kotak yang lain.

Aku mengerang pada gigitan kelima, kemudian menjilati seluruh cokelatnya seperti es krim, sebelum mengerang lagi.

"Kalau begini terus, aku bisa menjadi budak cokelat," ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah?"

Suara yang berat dan dalam tersebut bahkan lebih mengagetkan daripada jika ada bom tiba-tiba meledak di sampingku. Aku seketika terlonjak dan sontak menoleh ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari si pemilik suara. Bukan hanya suaranya yang mengagetkanku, namun juga fakta bahwa _ada _suara meskipun aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura atau chakra di dekatku. Rambut di belakang leherku seketika berdiri saat memikirkan suara tersebut _mungkin_ berasal dari makhluk yang tak kasat mata.

Atau... mungkinkah aku berhalusinasi?

Tapi tidak mungkin! Seluruh rambut yang berdiri di permukaan kulitku ini merupakan bukti bahwa suara itu nyata.

"Di atas sini, Nona."

Tuh, 'kan! Aku tidak berimajinasi! Perlahan dengan takut-takut aku mendongak ke atas. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah duduk di sana hampir setengah jam tapi tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun. Separuh diriku mengira aku akan bertemu mata dengan makhluk halus seperti arwah gentayangan, vampir, atau makhluk apapun yang bisa sediam batu dengan keberadaan tak terdeteksi.

Seorang pria ganteng bermata hijau jelas-jelas tidak berada dalam daftar dugaanku.

Ia duduk di sana, di salah satu cabang tertinggi di pohon. Punggungnya bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Sebelah lengannya bertumpu pada lutut yang ditekuk di depannya, sementara sebelah kakinya tergantung di udara. Posturnya terlihat santai dan wajahnya menatap penuh ingin tahu ke arahku.

Mulutku perlahan-lahan terbuka saat aku menyadari siapa orang itu.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berdiri, membuatku sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku dengan kurang ajar memelototinya dan melupakan sopan santunku. Aku terkesiap lalu langsung berdiri menghadapnya. Dadaku membusung layaknya seorang prajurit, kemudian diikuti dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat tajam dalam posisi _salute_, memberi hormat padanya.

"K-Komandan!" seruku dengan suara lantang yang dipaksakan.

Aku yakin kami tak pernah berada dalam posisi ini sebelumnya. Sepanjang ingatanku kami hanya pernah bertemu dengan adanya beberapa orang lain disekitar kami, tak pernah hanya berduaan seperti ini, sehingga aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa bila tiba-tiba bertemu dengan orang sepenting dirinya. Selain menyandang gelar sebagai orang nomor satu di Sunagakure, ia mungkin juga bisa disebut sebagai pahlawan di dunia shinobi mengingat besarnya kontribusinya sebagai komandan batalion pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang berlangsung sampai tahun lalu.

Jadi, satu-satunya hal paling sopan yang bisa kulakukan adalah memberi hormat layaknya seorang shinobi yang terlatih.

Ia meloncat turun dari cabang pohon, dan mendarat dengan luwes di atas tanah beberapa meter dariku. Aku harus mengakui bahwa dari dekat dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Wajahnya memang sangat pasif, namun kurasa kepasifannya itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya, karena ia jadi terlihat seperti tipe-tipe pria dingin yang misterius. Walaupun saat itu tidak lagi sedingin awal bulan Januari, tapi dia masih tetap mengenakan mantel musim dingin yang terbuat dari bulu beruang di atas setelan merah _maroon _yang biasa dipakainya.

"Kita sudah tak berada di pertempuran," katanya. "Aku bukan lagi komandan-mu." Ia mengangguk padaku, memberi sinyal agar aku menurunkan tangan. Aku melakukannya, namun karena masih merasa canggung aku pun membungkuk.

"Siap! M-Maafkan saya." Walaupun ia berkata begitu, namun pria ini masih tetap seorang kage. Ini sama saja seperti berhadapan dengan Nona Tsunade, aku tak boleh bersikap terlalu santai.

Sedetik pun ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Tidak usah begitu formal, santai saja." Bagaimana aku bisa santai kalau ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu? Ia lalu berjalan mendekat, lengannya tersilang di depan dada. "Ngomong-ngomong, benarkah yang kau katakan tadi?"

Aku hampir bertanya apa yang ia maksud saat aku melihat sinar matanya yang jahil jatuh pada separuh cokelat yang masih tersisa dan dalam kepanikan tadi kuletakkan asal-asalan di dalam keranjang.

Kepalaku langsung tertunduk dan wajahku memanas.

"Siap! I-Itu..."

Ia berjongkok di dekat keranjangku, kemudian mengamati cokelat-cokelat di dalamnya. "Kau rela menjadi budak dari _ini_?" Ia menekankan suaranya pada kata _ini _sembari menaikkan alisnya.

Dia memang mendengar semuanya, dan aku lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Siap! K-kata-kata saya hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa suka saya terhadap cokelat, _sir_." Aku menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi bila orang Konoha menyukai sesuatu, mereka akan rela menjadi budak dari sesuatu itu?"

Bila tak melihat wajah atau mendengar suaranya, mungkin aku akan mengira ia bercanda. Tapi tidak. Mengapa _sih _dia harus menatapku dengan pandangan seperti _itu_?

Pertanyaan tersebut hanya membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Aku pasti terlihat sangat konyol, berdiri tegap seperti seorang prajurit dengan setelan _maid _lengkap beserta boots stilleto. "Siap! B-Bukan begitu, Kazekage-sama..."

Ia menyeringai. "Aku yakin bukan itu maksudmu, Nona." Matanya yang hijau kemudian mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah, menelusuri setiap inci tubuhku hingga membuatku ingin bersembunyi saking malunya. "Pakaianmu bagus," komentarnya.

"Siap! T-Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama." Aku berkata sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindari matanya.

"Itu pakaian pelayan, bukan?" Ia berdiri, kemudian menghilangkan jarak di antara kami. Kedekatan yang tiba-tiba ini membuatku sadar bahwa tinggiku hanya mencapai lehernya, sehingga bila ingin menatap matanya, aku harus mendongak. "Dari sikapmu jelas sekali kalau kau seorang shinobi. Katakan, apa kau berganti profesi sekarang setelah perang usai?"

Aku tidak tahu apa pertanyaannya tersebut serius atau hanya bermaksud menyindir. Namun aku tetap menjawab, "Siap! T-tidak, Kazekage-sama. S-Saya sedang menjalankan permintaan dari guru saya."

Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Siapa gurumu?"

"Siap! K-Kurenai Yuuhi."

Aku melihatnya menghela napas, "demi Tuhan, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu," katanya kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya sedikit merengut. "Anggap saja aku seorang tamu dari desa lain yang sedang jalan-jalan, oke?" Sebelum aku bisa menjawab apapun, ia langsung menambahkan dengan tegas. "Itu perintah."

Kurasa ia sudah mengucapkan mantranya. Ya, kami para shinobi memang harus selalu mematuhi perintah atasan. Meskipun dia bukan secara langsung atasanku, namun desa kami, Suna dan Konoha, menjalin kerja sama yang sangat erat. Tak jarang pria di hadapanku ini berada dalam posisi yang harus kupatuhi perintahnya.

"B-Baik, Kazekage-sama..." bisikku, kemudian menunduk sambil mencoba berdiri dengan rileks.

Aku terkesiap ketika jarinya tiba-tiba menyentuh daguku dan membuatku mendongak kembali ke arahnya. "Klan Hyuuga..." Aku bisa melihat matanya terfokus pada kedua bola mataku. "Sedikit berbeda dengan milik Neji Hyuuga..." Ia pasti berbicara tentang mataku, lalu bergumam. "Tapi lavender terlihat bagus."

Aku terpana.

Jarang sekali.

Jarang sekali ada orang yang menyadari perbedaan warna mataku dengan anggota klanku yang lain, dan lebih jarang lagi ada yang dapat menebak dengan benar warna mataku.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dari jarak seperti ini memang tidak mungkin ia tak memperhatikan warna mataku. Ia masih mengamati mataku saat aku tak kuasa lagi menahan pandanganku, hingga aku menoleh ke samping.

"T-Terima kasih," sahutku terbata-bata.

Ia menurunkan tangannya, sebelum menyilangkannya lagi. "Namamu?"

"H-Hinata, K-Kazekage-sama. Se-Senang berkenalan dengan anda." Aku tersenyum canggung. Saat seperti ini seharusnya kami saling berjabat tangan atau saling mengangguk. Namun dia seorang superior dan akan sangat tak sopan bila aku menyodorkan tanganku seakan-akan dia seorang shinobi biasa. Jadi aku hanya diam di sana, tetap menunduk sambil memainkan kedua telunjukku.

"Hinata Hyuuga..." Dia bergumam lagi. Saat aku melirik ke arahnya dari balik bulu mataku, aku bisa melihat matanya bersinar penuh ingin tahu, sama seperti pandangannya saat melihatku dari atas pohon tadi. "Namaku Gaara," katanya tiba-tiba membuatku mendongak sepenuhnya ke arahnya. "Aku ingin kau menggunakan itu, mengerti?"

"S-Siap, Kazekage-sama!" jawabku spontan.

Ia menyipitkan mata.

"M-Maksud saya... G-Gaara." Namanya terasa sangat asing di lidahku. Dulu kami; aku, Kiba, dan Shino, biasa membicarakan nama itu dengan penuh teror dan ketakutan. Namun sejak mendengar kabar bahwa dia telah dipromosikan sebagai Kazekage, kami tak lagi hanya menyebut namanya saja, melainkan menyebut gelarnya. Saat perang kami juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan Komandan, bukan namanya. Akibatnya, saat ini nama Gaara terasa sedikit ganjil di lidahku.

Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit melunak saat mendengarku menyebut namanya. Mungkinkah dia senang orang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Tapi bukannya pejabat seperti dia biasanya lebih senang bila orang yang pangkatnya lebih rendah darinya memanggilnya dengan _title_-nya?

Pria ini aneh.

"Jadi... kau adalah shinobi baik hati yang berjualan cokelat karena diminta gurunya, hm?"

Kepalaku tertunduk lagi. "S-Saya melakukannya karena Guru Kurenai tak bisa melakukannya. Ti-Tidak ada yang menjaga putranya kalau ia harus berjualan."

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu sendiri?"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Apa dia serius?

"S-Saya masih seumuran dengan anda?" Aku sebenarnya berharap kalimat tersebut terdengar sebagai pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Namun karena masih segan dengan pria ini, aku tak berani bersikap terlalu akrab dengannya.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya gamblang.

"Apa saya terlihat seperti seorang ibu?"

"Mengapa kau bersikeras menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain?"

Aku menghela napas frustasi. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang si Kazekage coba mainkan di sini. "Saya tak punya anak, Kazekage-sama..." Begitu melihat dahinya yang sedikit mengernyit akibat mendengar gelarnya, aku cepat-cepat menambahkan, "G-Gaara. Maksud saya, saya tak punya anak, Gaara."

"Berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal." Bibirnya menekuk dan wajahnya merengut. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya menatap matanya. Kelihatannya bila aku bersikap formal sekali lagi, dia akan membenciku selamanya.

Aku menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Gaara."

Ujung bibirnya perlahan-lahan terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak kumengerti artinya.

"Itu lebih baik."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap darinya. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, menunggunya agar berkata sesuatu. Kurasa kami berdua sama-sama orang yang canggung dan tak pandai memulai percakapan. Aku meliriknya sekilas, namun ia terlihat sangat tenang. Tak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan pergi. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ummm... kalau tak k-keberatan, b-boleh aku tahu mengapa kamu ada di sini?"

Kedua matanya sedikit melebar mendengar pertanyaanku sebelum menjawab, "Pesta dansa."

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan, namun ia tak terlihat akan berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu. Mungkin ia ingin aku mencecarnya?

"D-Dimana?"

"Di Menara Hokage."

Aku mengernyit. Ada pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan di Menara Hokage dan aku tak tahu?

"Pesta dansa untuk para pejabat dari lima negara."

Aku langsung mengerti. Untuk para pejabat itu seharusnya digaris bawah, dicetak miring dan tebal.

"Wah seru sekali..."

"Untuk para orang tua itu mungkin seru." Ia berbalik dan duduk di tempat aku duduk tadi, kemudian memberi sinyal padaku agar duduk di sebelahnya. Aku pun menurut.

"K-Kamu tak mau datang?"

"Ya," jawabnya tegas. "Tapi demi nama desaku, aku setidaknya harus muncul, berbasa-basi sedikit, melakukan beberapa tos, dan pulang."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Kamu seharusnya menikmatinya... selagi masih bisa." Pesta dansa pasti asyik. Setidaknya ia punya kegiatan seru yang dilakukan selain berjualan cokelat dan memasak makan malam untuk kakek yang sudah uzur. "L-Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"M-Maksudku...disini, di area latihan ini...s-sendirian."

"Oh." Ia sepertinya baru menangkap maksudku. "Aku sedang berpikir," katanya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan lidahku untuk membeberkan pertanyaanku yang terlalu mau tahu. "T-tentang apa?" Segera setelah pertanyaan tersebut keluar aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. "M-maaf. A-anggap saja aku tak bertanya apapun."

Namun pria itu hanya terkekeh, dan aku menemukan diriku menyukai suara tawanya. "Tidak masalah. Memang agak mencurigakan melihat seorang pria asing _hang out _sendirian di area latihan yang kosong. Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya menghindari pesta dansa yang harus kudatangi itu."

Aku melongo mendengarnya. "T-tapi bukannya tadi kamu bilang..."

"Aku tahu apa yang kubilang," dia berhenti sebentar, "atau apa yang sebenarnya kakakku bilang." Ia menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon di belakang. "Aku sebetulnya tidak bisa datang karena suatu pesta dansa tidak bisa didatangi kalau kita tak punya pasangan. Kalau tidak, dengan siapa kau akan berdansa?" ia mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya kakakku selalu datang bersamaku. Tapi tahun ini dia pergi bersama si ahli bayangan. Dan menurut hematku, sebenarnya kehadirannya seorang saja sudah cukup untuk mewakili seluruh Sunagakure." Ia pun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Jadi itu masalah si Kazekage. "Kalau begitu...kamu tinggal mencari seorang partner dansa. M-maksudku...kamu pasti memiliki banyak teman di Konoha, bukan? Desa kita sudah menjalin hubungan baik selama bertahun-tahun. Dan...aku yakin gadis-gadis Konoha pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk menemani Kazekage." Aku tersenyum meyakinkannya. Itu benar. Gadis mana di Konohagakure yang akan menolak pria ganteng yang kebetulan adalah orang yang sama dengan orang nomor satu di Sunagakure ini?

"Percayalah, kalau aku tak menganggap itu masalah, aku pasti tak akan berada di sini sekarang."

"K-Kenapa itu bisa jadi masalah?"

"_Well, _aku punya seseorang yang ingin kuajak. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?" Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, menanti lanjutannya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah dia mau pergi denganku atau tidak. Bisa saja dia punya acara lain, atau sudah terikat dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa menyerobot begitu saja tiba-tiba dan memaksanya supaya ikut denganku."

Pertanyaan 'siapakah gadis yang mau kau ajak itu' nyaris terlepas dari lidahku, namun aku berhasil mencegahnya di saat-saat terakhir. "T-Tapi kau membutuhkan bantuannya di sini."

Dia terkekeh lagi. "Kau tidak bisa menyebutnya seperti itu juga." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku bisa saja mengajak gadis lain. Namun egoku menuntut supaya aku pergi dengannya. Itulah masalahku..."

"Oh." Aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi... "Apa kamu sudah mengajaknya?"

Dia melirik ke arahku. "Tentu saja belum. Bagaimana mungkin...?"

Aku langsung memotong kalimatnya. "Kalau kamu belum mengajaknya, mengapa kamu merajuk disini dan bersikap seolah-olah sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi?" Oke aku tahu kalimat itu mungkin agak sedikit keras dari orang sepertiku.

"Aku bukan merajuk..." Kini dia sepenuhnya menoleh ke arahku.

Aku sekali lagi memotongnya, "kamu tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang gadis ini pikirkan. Jika aku adalah kamu, aku lebih baik hidup dengan kalimat "oh, yasudahlah" terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku daripada menyesal dengan kalimat "coba waktu itu aku..."." Ya, kalimat tersebut sesungguhnya keluar langsung dari relung hatiku yang terdalam dan tersusun berdasarkan pengalaman nyata.

Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum terkekeh, "dan kata-kata tersebut berasal dari seorang perempuan yang berjualan cokelat sendirian di hari valentine..."

Wajahku langsung memanas dan aku tak berani lagi melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu kalau ia tahu bahwa ia sudah mengenai poin yang tepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Apa kau masih akan berjualan lagi setelah ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. A-Aku harus menjual semuanya untuk Guru Kurenai."

"Mengapa cokelat?"

Aku menatapnya terkejut. "Apalagi yang bisa dijual di hari valentine selain cokelat atau bunga? Tapi Guru Kurenai tak menjual bunga. Karena desa ini sudah punya toko bunganya sendiri, milik keluarga Yamanaka."

"Aku tak pernah mengerti arti valentine, dan mengapa para gadis selalu menggila setiap hari ini tiba." Ia terdengar merenung.

"Hari Valentine...aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada batang pohon. "Yang kutahu berabad-abad lalu ada seorang pendeta bernama St. Valentine di sebuah kerajaan yang melarang pernikahan antara bangsawan dengan rakyat biasa. St. Valentine ini merasa iba melihat pasangan-pasangan tersebut lalu menikahkan mereka diam-diam." Aku bisa merasakan pandangan Kazekage saat ia menoleh untuk mendengarkan ceritaku. "Hanya saja perbuatannya ketahuan dan ia dihukum mati pada tanggal 14 Februari."

Dahinya mengernyit pertanda bingung. "Jadi ini seharusnya peringatan kematian si Valentine?"

"Beberapa orang percaya bahwa kematian Valentine menunjukkan pengorbanan agar semua orang dapat menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka secara bebas. Karena itulah hari ini ditandai sebagai hari kasih sayang, dan semua orang bebas memberikan kasih sayangnya pada siapapun." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kasih sayang itu seiring perkembangan zaman terwujud dalam cokelat yang berbentuk hati, atau bunga mawar yang merupakan lambang kasih sayang."

"Kau kedengarannya tahu banyak," ia berkomentar.

"Aku melakukan risetku sendiri."

"Jadi... kau menjual cokelat kasih sayang itu?" Ia menengok ke dalam keranjangku lagi.

"Benar sekali. Umm, apa kau kira-kira mau beli satu?"

"Aku tidak suka cokelat," jawabnya langsung. "Lebih tepatnya aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Jarang sekali ada orang yang tidak suka makanan manis."

Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku memang tidak seperti orang kebanyakan."

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum menundukkan kepala. Selama beberapa menit di antara kami hanya diisi oleh kebisuan. Aku tak pernah menjadi orang yang berbakat untuk memulai pembicaraan, bahkan dengan orang yang kukenal sekalipun. Sementara sekarang, aku hampir tidak mengenal pria di sebelahku ini, ditambah lagi di dalam pikiranku dia adalah seorang pejabat superior yang harus dihormati. Jadi hal yang paling nyaman kulakukan saat itu hanyalah memainkan benang yang hampir lepas di bagian depan apron yang kukenakan sambil tetap menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak berjualan lagi?" Dia tiba-tiba bertanya setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit keheningan di antara kami.

"Eh... a-aku sedang beristirahat. Dan sekarang..."

"Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu."

"B-baiklah."

Itu adalah tanda bahwa ia ingin aku pergi. Aku tak bisa menahan kekecewaan di wajahku saat mengambil kesimpulan tersebut. Yah, mungkin tadi ia sedang sendirian bersantai di pohon ini sampai kehadiranku mengganggunya. Dan sekarang setelah ia mengetahui siapa dan apa yang kulakukan, kehadiranku hanyalah merusak waktu santainya yang berharga.

Aku pun serta merta berdiri, sama sekali menghindari matanya. Kemudian setelah menepuk-nepuk debu di rok-ku aku menggumamkan sampai jumpa lalu membungkuk hormat padanya dan berbalik pergi.

Hanya saja belum dua meter aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, aku tiba-tiba menubruk seseorang yang mendadak muncul di hadapanku.

Aku mendongak dan mendapatkan sang Kazekage-lah yang ternyata menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku mengenal ayahmu dan reputasi klanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Katakan, kenapa tidak kau saja yang membeli seluruh cokelat dalam keranjang itu supaya kau tidak membuang-buang waktumu berjalan keliling kota di cuaca seperti ini?" Matanya sekilas menatap langit mendung yang menggantung di atas Desa Konoha sejak pagi tadi.

Aku sebenarnya tergoda melakukan itu beberapa jam yang lalu saat seorang gadis tidak jadi membeli setelah dua puluh menit melakukan tawar menawar denganku. Tapi...

"Itu curang, _sir_." Begitulah menurutku. Dan kurasa Guru Kurenai tidak akan senang apabila dia tahu aku adalah orang yang membeli semua cokelatnya. Dia pasti akan menganggap aku tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan ini dan akan merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku melakukannya. Namun aku tak mengatakan hal tersebut pada pria itu.

Jawaban singkatku mungkin kurang memuaskan baginya karena kerutan di dahinya malah makin dalam. "Curang bagaimana? Bukannya yang penting kalau Kurenai Yuuhi tahu kalau cokelatnya habis terjual dan ia mendapatkan uangnya?"

"Dan ia juga tahu kalau murid yang katanya mau membantunya ternyata tak suka melakukan pekerjaan ini dan mengambil cara cepat dengan memanfaatkan uang ayahnya." Sambungku lagi dengan suara yang sekarang telah menjadi bisikan. "M-Mungkin aku tidak akan capek, namun aku pastinya tak akan bisa hidup tenang." Aku pun membungkuk untuk pamit. "A-aku permisi dulu Kazekage-sama. Selamat bersenang-senang di pesta dansamu nanti."

Kali ini pria itu tak lagi muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku dan benar-benar meninggalkanku untuk bekerja lagi. Aku sebenarnya agak penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, jadi aku menengok ke belakang, ke arah tempatnya berdiri tadi, dan menemukan area latihan itu sekosong saat aku datang tadi. Sesosok pria berambut merah tak tampak di manapun.

Mungkin dia sudah pergi mencari tempat lain untuk bersantai.

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian aku sampai di distrik pasar, salah satu tempat dimana orang masih rela untuk berada di bawah cuaca bulan Februari yang membeku ini ketimbang duduk nyaman di hadapan perapian rumah mereka demi berbelanja keperluan makan malam. Aku sangat beruntung karena mencapai tempat ini tepat pada saat orang-orang sedang berburu bahan makan malam sebelum cuaca terlalu dingin. Dua ibu-ibu baik hati, enam orang remaja perempuan, serta tiga orang gadis kecil mengurangi beban keranjang anyamku hingga sekarang tersisa dua puluh lima kotak lagi.

Saat waktu memasuki pukul empat sore, cokelat yang tersisa tinggal dua puluh kotak. Aku pun merasa senang dan lebih optimis. Setidaknya ada secercah harapan bahwa cokelat ini mungkin akan habis saat matahari terbenam dan aku bisa kembali ke komplek Hyuuga tepat waktu untuk membuat makan malam kakekku.

Dua orang remaja sedang melihat-lihat cokelat yang ada dalam keranjangku saat pria itu mendadak muncul dari ujung jalan. Aku harus mengakui bahwa sulit sekali untuk tidak melihat lelaki itu karena ia sangat mencolok. Setelan serta mantelnya yang jelas-jelas hasil jahitan tangan toko terbaik di seluruh negeri, rambutnya, tato di dahinya, serta guci besar di punggungnya pasti akan menarik perhatian setiap orang yang dilewatinya.

Dari jauh entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa sepasang mata lelaki itu tertuju padaku. Namun aku tak mau menghibur diriku sendiri dengan pikiran bahwa sang Kazekage akan menghampiriku. Memangnya aku siapa? Aku tak mungkin berada dalam daftar orang yang akan dimintainya bantuan jika ia sedang dalam kesusahan. Pasti pandangannya sedang tertuju ke orang di belakangku, atau beberapa meter di belakangku. Aku tak peduli.

Atensiku kembali pada dua calon pembeli cokelat di hadapanku. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil empat kotak, kemudian memberikan beberapa koin perak padaku. Aku tak bisa lebih senang lagi. Setelah melambai dengan diikuti ucapan terima kasih, kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian mereka. Waktu hendak berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalananku lagi, aku berhenti karena sang Kazekage tiba-tiba berada di sampingku.

"Hai," katanya. Wajahnya masih sepasif ketika aku meninggalkannya tadi. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Aku membungkuk dengan santun. "Kazekage-sama."

"Mungkin aku mau membeli cokelatmu."

Aku terkesiap dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "B-Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kamu tidak suka makanan manis?"

"Bukan untukku," jawabnya pelan.

Aha, dua kata itu menjelaskan segalanya. Aku sebenarnya sangat penasaran siapa orang yang cukup beruntung untuk menjadi objek afeksi pria nomor satu di Sunagakure ini. Siapapun dia pasti cukup hebat untuk bisa melelehkan hati orang yang dari isu beredar sama sekali belum pernah terikat dengan wanita manapun. Namun sebesar apapun keingintahuanku, aku tetap akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri.

"S-Silahkan dipilih, _sir_." Aku mengansurkan keranjangku ke arahnya. Namun ia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti. Kau saja yang memilihkannya untukku." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa keping emas dan memberikannya padaku. "Apa ini cukup?" tanyanya.

"L-Lebih dari cukup, _sir_." Aku memberikan salah satu kotak cokelat yang dihias pita berwarna merah padanya. "Cokelat saya hanya seharga lima koin perak sekotak." Aku merogoh kantongku untuk memberi kembalian pada koin emasnya.

"Ambil saja semuanya," Ia menukar kotak cokelat di tanganku dengan lima koin emas.

"T-Tapi..."

"Percayalah, rasa senang dari orang yang menerima cokelat ini nanti harganya jauh melebihi lima koin emas. Bahkan mungkin tak ternilai."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimatnya.

Itu mungkin hal termanis yang pernah kudengar dari seorang lelaki. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahku dan mengangguk. "S-Saya mengerti, Kazekage-sama. Terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku.

Siapapun gadis yang menerima cokelat itu, Sang Kazekage pasti sangat menyayanginya.

Beruntung sekali...

Seandainya saja ada orang yang punya perasaan seperti itu terhadap aku.

* * *

Cokelatnya sisa satu kotak.

Saat itu langit sudah dihiasi semburat jingga kemerahan, menandakan matahari baru saja terbenam. Aku sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku pada taman bunga kecil di pinggir desa tempat ibu-ibu di perumahan daerah tersebut sering menyuapi makan malam anak-anak mereka sambil jalan-jalan sore. Karena saat itu masih musim dingin, tidak banyak orang di luar dan aku bisa dibilang gadis yang cukup berani duduk sendirian di situ saat langit sudah hampir gelap. Rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat tersebut. Namun aku yakin kalau aku tidak berhenti sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku, pergelangan kakiku akan benar-benar copot.

Aku tersenyum puas saat merasakan kantong-kantongku yang berat akibat banyaknya koin yang kuhasilkan hari ini. Guru Kurenai pasti sangat senang mengetahui kabar baik ini.

Aku memang sengaja menyisakan satu kotak cokelatnya sebagai hadiah untuk diriku sendiri. Mungkin setelah pulang nanti aku akan menaruh kotak tersebut di atas tempat tidur dan ketika keluar kamar mandi aku bisa berpura-pura seseorang menaruh cokelat itu disana untuk mengejutkanku.

Aku terkekeh karena pikiran tersebut.

Mungkin memang terdengar sedikit menyedihkan, namun kalau itu bisa membuat _mood_-ku lebih baik di hari Valentine yang kuhabiskan seorang diri ini, kurasa itu tidak masalah.

Biasanya setiap Valentine aku setidaknya mendapat cokelat dari teman-teman satu timku atau rekan-rekan ninja yang lain. Tapi tahun ini semua orang tampaknya sudah memiliki agenda mereka sendiri dari jauh-jauh hari, dan agenda tersebut tentunya tidak melibatkan namaku sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kiba, Shino, Neji-nii-san atau Hanabi karena tidak menghabiskan hari itu bersamaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk merasa iri pada mereka.

Aku menghela napas. Temperatur udara di sekitarku mulai menurun. Setiap hembusan napasku pun keluar dalam bentuk gumpalan uap. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sekarang. Mati kedinginan di bangku taman bukanlah cara mati yang elit untuk seorang ninja.

Baru beberapa meter aku beranjak dari taman tersebut, lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan pria yang entah mengapa selama seharian ini jalannya terus-menerus berselisih denganku.

Ia berdiri tegak di sana. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku mantelnya yang berkibar di belakangnya. Saat itu lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala dan udara tidak begitu berkabut sehingga aku dapat melihat sorot matanya yang menatap tajam pada bangunan di hadapannya.

Dari jarak seperti ini aku bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa pandangannya lebih dingin daripada waktu aku dan timku terjebak dalam sebuah geiser saat kami sedang menjalankan misi di Negara Es. Atau mungkin itu hanya pikiranku saja yang mulai terpengaruh oleh udara dingin yang terasa seperti menggigiti kulitku ini.

Aku sebenarnya agak ragu untuk mendekatinya, karena dia sepertinya tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi untuk diajak melakukan perbincangan basa-basi. Namun karena ia berada di jalan yang harus kulewati, akan sangat tidak sopan apabila aku pura-pura mengabaikannya. Lagi pula mustahil apabila ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku di jalanan yang kosong melompong ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menoleh ke arahku dan ia tampak terkejut melihatku di sana. Aku tersenyum dan terus berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak membalas senyumku. Bibirnya tetap membentuk suatu garis tipis dan sorot matanya yang tajam itu mengawasi setiap langkahku.

Saat aku hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya-lah baru aku sadar.

Sejak tadi ia berdiri di depan properti milik keluarga Haruno.

Apa yang dilakukan Kazekage disana?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kazekage-sama." Aku membungkuk saat aku berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Ia mengangguk padaku. "Hyuuga."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? B-bukannya kamu sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta dansa?"

Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah rumah keluarga Haruno, sebelum kembali padaku. "Kau benar." Ia memejamkan mata dan postur tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. "Aku harus bersiap-siap."

Mungkin aku terlalu mau tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku bertanya, bukan? "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah, Gaara-sama?"

Ia memandangku lagi saat mendengarku menyebutkan namanya. "Apakah cokelatmu sudah habis terjual?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak bisa menahan cengiran lebar di wajahku. "Sebenarnya sisa satu. Tapi aku akan membayarnya."

Kali ini ia membalas senyumanku. "Aku senang mendengarnya," ujarnya pelan. "Dan rencanamu sekarang...?"

Aku menunjuk ke jalan di belakangnya. "Komplek Klan Hyuuga sebenarnya tidak jauh dari sini." Ia mengangguk-angguk, menangkap maksudku. "Dan kamu...?"

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?"

Wajahku memerah mendengar tawarannya. Ya, aku memang sudah biasa pulang ditemani oleh teman-temanku seperti Kiba, Shino, atau Lee yang terlalu _gentleman _untuk membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Namun selain mereka, tak pernah ada yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku pulang. Mungkin karena lingkungan sosialku yang sempit atau karena kegiatanku hanya berputar di sekitar orang yang itu-itu saja. Namun seorang Kage yang mendadak menawariku hal semacam ini, benar-benar sesuatu yang baru.

Dan aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"K-Kalau tidak merepotkan. T-Tentu saja."

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku, kali ini dengan ditemani Kazekage Gaara. Ia cukup sopan untuk menciptakan sedikit jarak di antara kami sehingga tidak perlu ada momen canggung dimana bahu kami harus bertubrukan atau tanganku yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol tangannya.

Namun tetap saja aku tak merasa nyaman akibat kebisuan canggung yang menggantung di udara.

Selain itu, Kazekage Gaara masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

Apa yang tadi dilakukannya di depan rumah Sakura?

"Kazekage..."

"Hyuuga..."

Dia dan aku mendadak berkata dan menoleh pada saat yang bersamaan. Wajahku seketika memanas.

"Maaf..." Aku langsung terbata-bata dibuatnya. "Kamu duluan."

Kazekage rupanya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi dengan membalas _kau saja duluan _terhadap kalimat tadi. "Baiklah," katanya.

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap mengambil waktu satu atau dua menit untuk menyiapkan kata-katanya.

"Kau percaya takdir?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku mengernyit. _Well, _itu sebetulnya pertanyaan yang sederhana. "Aku percaya," mulaiku hati-hati, "ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang sudah digariskan."

"Misalnya?"

"Kelahiran, kematian, hal-hal seperti itu."

Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana dengan cinta?"

Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Uh, k-kurasa itu juga."

"Jadi pada siapa kita jatuh cinta itu sudah digariskan?"

"Begitulah."

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau cinta yang kita rasakan pada seseorang adalah cinta yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir?" Dia tidak menatapku saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Wajahnya menunduk dan dahinya mengernyit.

Ia tampak seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mencari-cari matanya. Ketika matanya bertemu mataku, senyumku melebar.

"Apakah kamu sedang jatuh cinta?"

Wajahnya memerah, lalu berpaling dariku.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Aku terkekeh melihat sikapnya. Setelah aku melihat telinganya mulai menyaingi warna rambutnya, aku pun menghentikan segala cekikikan-ku yang mulai terdengar menjengkelkan. Di hadapanku ini adalah salah seorang pejabat penting di Negara Angin. Dimana sopan santunku?

Maka aku pun berdeham, dan lanjut berjalan.

Ia tetap mengikuti di sampingku.

"Kamu tahu seberapa besarnya jagad raya kita ini, Kage-sama?"

"Tak terhingga," jawabnya secara otomatis.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Karena semua penelitian yang ada menunjukkan demikian," jawabnya lagi. Kali ini kebingungan tampak jelas pada matanya yang hijau, seakan-akan bertanya padaku apa hubungan jagad raya dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"Tapi belum terbukti demikian, bukan?"

Kazekage menggeleng, "belum."

"Anda juga belum pernah melihatnya, lalu bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku percaya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Mhmm. Menurutku itu sama saja dengan cinta."

Ia terdiam.

"Kita tidak perlu tahu itu benar atau tidak, kita hanya perlu percaya." Aku tersenyum lagi saat kerut-kerut di wajah lelaki itu yang disebabkan oleh kebingungan perlahan-lahan sirna. Ia membalas senyumku. "Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya, Kage-sama, adalah apakah orang yang kamu cintai ini juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu. Dan pertanyaan tersebut hanya bisa dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan." Aku mengangguk saat menyelesaikan penjelasanku.

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang entah kenapa perlahan-lahan mulai kusukai... "Kau kedengarannya memiliki banyak pengalaman tentang hal ini," katanya.

Wajahku langsung memerah. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tak punya pengalaman dalam cinta. Apa yang kukatakan pada lelaki itu berasal dari omongan-omongan pada diriku sendiri selama ini ketika aku sedang meyakinkan diriku bahwa apa yang kurasakan pada Naruto adalah cinta.

"Terima kasih atas pendapatmu," ujarnya lagi.

Komplek keluarga Hyuuga sudah di depan mata. Sang Kazekage tidak menyadarinya, namun dari matanya aku tahu bahwa ia sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk meninggalkanku kembali sendirian ke rumahku. Namun aku tahu ia merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkanku, karena dia-lah yang pertama ingin mengantarku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menolongnya. "Itu komplek Hyuuga," kataku sambil menunjuk atap bangunan utama yang tinggi dan terlihat dari tempat kami berdiri. "Kurasa aku bisa jalan sendiri dari sini, Kage-sama." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Ia tampak bingung. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak keberatan jika harus..."

Aku mengangguk. "Sangat yakin. Lagipula bukankah kamu harus segera bersiap-siap?"

"Kau benar." Ia membalas senyumanku, "Oh, tadi kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan hal yang penting, Kage-sama."

Kami berhenti. Saat itu ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Matanya yang hijau berpindah-pindah antara aku dengan sesuatu di ujung jalan. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, namun aku tetap meletakkan tanganku di lengannya.

"Anda harus mengejarnya." Oke, aku pasti kedengaran sangat-sangat sok tahu. Tapi aku yakin jawabanku atas pertanyaannya tadi pasti membuatnya yakin atas perasaannya terhadap siapapun itu.

Dan aku tak ingin menghalanginya.

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi padaku. Aku terkesiap ketika tangannya yang bersarung tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku. "Terima kasih lagi," katanya sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran pasir.

"Sama-sama," kataku pada udara kosong.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, dan perasaan Kazekage adalah hal terakhir yang seharusnya menjadi urusanku. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit iri pada gadis berambut pink yang rumahnya sebentar lagi akan didatangi lelaki itu.

Saat aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, aku pun bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya membuat semua laki-laki begitu tergila-gila pada Sakura Haruno?

Dan mengapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa tergila-gila padaku?

* * *

Malam itu entah mengapa aku menemukan diriku menyelinap keluar dari kamar. Aku tahu bahwa hal paling bijaksana untuk dilakukan pada malam hari di musim dingin seperti ini adalah tetap terbungkus kehangatan selimutmu atau berada di depan perapian, bukannya berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di sepanjang jalanan desa Konoha yang sepi ini.

Meskipun saat itu tidak turun salju, namun suhu udara sangat rendah hingga aku menyesal karena hanya mengenakan jaket di atas sweater tipis yang biasa kukenakan saat tidur. Di dalam saku jaket tersebut aku menggenggam sekotak cokelat yang sore tadi sengaja kusisakan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tahu aku terus-terusan meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan memakan cokelat itu sendiri. Namun tetap saja aku tak bisa melakukannya...

Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah. Namun sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa meskipun aku kembali sekarang, aku tetap tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang di atas ranjangku.

Valentine hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Aku tersenyum masam ketika menyadari bahwa langkah kakiku membawaku ke jalan tempat rumah Naruto berada.

Aku mungkin adalah gadis paling terbodoh di muka bumi ini.

Orang seperti Naruto adalah salah satu dari sedikit manusia di zaman sekarang yang pendiriannya bisa tergoyahkan. Sekali ia menentukan pilihannya, maka selamanya dia akan berjalan di jalan tersebut. Sama seperti pilihan hatinya.

Meskipun ia tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung padaku bahwa ia menyukai Sakura, tapi aku tahu itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto sejak dulu memang selalu memendam perasaan pada kunoichi berambut pink tersebut. Dan perasaannya sampai sekarang tidak berubah.

Tapi meskipun mengetahui hal tersebut, diam-diam aku tetap ingin memberikan cokelat ini pada Naruto.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Aku berpikir untuk menaruh cokelatnya di kotak posnya saja, tanpa kartu atau nama. Mungkin besok pagi ketika ia mengecek kotak posnya dia akan merasa senang karena menemukan sekotak cokelat kejutan. Setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya senang walaupun hanya sesaat.

Setelah memantapkan niatku, aku pun bergegas menuju pagar yang familiar tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan kotak posnya, aku menemukan diriku mematung disana. Lama aku hanya berdiri, menunggu sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu. Kemudian seakan-akan baru menemukan akal sehatku, aku langsung mundur seribu langkah, berlari menjauhi rumah tersebut.

Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Apa aku mau membuat diriku jadi bahan tertawaan?

Menjawab pernyataan cintaku saja dia tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia sampai tahu kalau aku memberinya cokelat? Dia pasti akan mengira aku seorang penguntit!

Tidak, aku tidak mau.

Sambil mencoba menemukan jalan pulang, aku terus memarahi diriku sendiri karena sudah cukup bodoh untuk keluar rumah dan membuat tubuhku membeku hanya demi mengantar cokelat untuk seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak memikirkanku sama sekali pada hari Valentine ini.

Tanpa sadar, untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, langkah kakiku kembali membawaku menuju area latihan tim tujuh. Aku tersenyum lalu mendesah sedih. Pada malam musim dingin seperti ini, tempat tersebut terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Cahaya bulan yang pucat membuat bayangan ranting-ranting pohon yang tak berdaun menjadi terlihat seperti cakar-cakar monster di atas tanah.

Meskipun saat itu suhu udara sudah turun hingga ke belasan derajat, aku tak peduli dan tetap memasuki area tersebut untuk duduk pada akar salah satu pohon favoritku. Dengan _kekkei-genkai _kami, kegelapan tidak pernah menjadi kelemahan seorang Hyuuga. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman di antara dua bonggol akar raksasa, aku mengeluarkan cokelat yang sejak tadi kugenggam di dalam saku jaketku lalu menatapnya lama-lama.

Mungkin sebaiknya cokelat ini kubuang saja?

"Jangan..."

Aku menjerit mendengar suara yang mendadak muncul di sebelahku tersebut. Kurang dari sedetik aku sudah berdiri dan mengambil posisi siap bertempur. Aku mengaktifkan _byakugan _untuk melihat dimana sumber suara tersebut berada.

"Kau orangnya kagetan ya?"

Kazekage muncul dari balik pohon. Aku pun mendesah lega dan menurunkan pertahananku.

"Dan kamu punya hobi mengagetkan orang lain." Ya, lelaki ini sudah dua kali muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dan hampir membuat jantungku copot.

Dia menggeleng lalu berkata, "Aku sudah disini dari tadi. Dan kalau kau tidak sadar, kau tadi berpikir sambil berbicara. Aku hanya berusaha mencegahmu membuang-buang makanan."

Wajahku sontak memerah. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang seharusnya berada di area latihan malam-malam seperti ini. Belum lagi ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dia seharusnya sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa di Menara Hokage.

"Aku sedang berpikir," katanya sebelum duduk di tempat aku duduk sebelumnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk tanah di sampingnya, menyuruhku duduk di sana. Adegan tersebut rasanya familiar.

Ketika aku duduk di sampingnya, semuanya mendadak terasa lebih canggung.

Berbeda ketika siang tadi, ketika langit masih terang, saat itu langit sudah gelap dan satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah cahaya bulan yang separuh tertutup oleh awan musim dingin. Duduk berduaan di bawah pohon bersama seseorang yang tak begitu kau kenal di kegelapan seperti ini pastinya akan membuat ruang gerakmu terasa lebih sempit, karena mendadak aku merasa kesulitan bernapas.

"Mengapa kau mau membuang cokelat itu?" ia bertanya tiba-tiba. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau mau memakannya?"

Aku mengeluarkan cokelat tersebut dari saku dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. "Aku...entahlah." Aku mendesah panjang. "Sudah kebiasaan, kurasa."

"Kau selalu membuang cokelat saat Valentine?"

Aku terkesiap, "tidak, tidak. Maksudku...aku sudah kebiasaan memberikan cokelat pada seseorang saat Valentine." Aku terdiam sejenak, "tapi...sekarang tidak mungkin lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu menoleh ke arahnya kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Bagaimana denganmu? Cokelatnya sudah dikasih?"

Walaupun ia belum menjawab, namun aku kira-kira bisa menduga jawabannya. Kenyataan bahwa dia berada disini dan bukannya di Menara Hokage bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

Lama ia hanya menatapku sebelum merogoh keluar sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Mataku terbelalak melihat kotak cokelat serupa dengan yang ada di pangkuanku. Kazekage rupanya juga belum memberikan cokelatnya.

Pandanganku berpindah-pindah dari wajah lelaki itu ke kotak yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, "aku tidak bisa menemukan orangnya tadi."

Aku memberinya pandangan simpatik. Memang bisa saja Sakura tidak berada di rumahnya. Mungkin dia sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan Valentine berduaan saja.

Kasihan Kazekage...

"Kenapa tidak kamu titipkan di kotak posnya saja?" Aku tahu saranku tersebut mungkin tidak akan banyak membantu. Menitipkan cokelat di kotak pos seseorang itu seakan-akan memberi dirimu sendiri harapan palsu. Tapi aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Aku ingin memberinya langsung."

Beruntung sekali...

Sakura benar-benar sangat beruntung...

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Perasaan ketika apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada seseorang yang penting bagimu tak tercapai. Entah mengapa sesuatu aku merasakan suatu dorongan untuk meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya.

"Aku mengerti," kataku padanya. Ya, aku sangat mengerti. Sebab perasaan itulah yang selama berbulan-bulan ini menghantui pikiranku.

Entah mengapa ujung-ujung bibir lelaki itu tiba-tiba terangkat. Dia tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk-angguk. "Kamu tidak sendirian. Aku...aku saat ini juga merasakannya. Orang yang seharusnya kuberi cokelat adalah orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini mengabaikanku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya." Aku menunduk saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, "k-karena itu aku tadi berniat membuang cokelatnya." Aku mendongak lagi, "tapi kamu masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan aku. Kalau kamu belum bertemu dengan Sakura berarti kamu belum menyatakan perasaanmu, 'kan? Kamu masih punya kesempatan!"

Kazekage hanya terdiam disana. Bahkan setelah aku selesai bicara, ia tak bersuara sama sekali. Ia memberiku pandangan bingung seakan-akan apa yang kukatakan tak dapat diterima logikanya.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya saling bertatapan disana, Kazekage akhirnya menghela napas kemudian terkekeh.

Aku terkesiap ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba jatuh ke pangkuanku. Aku menengok dan di pangkuanku kini terdapat dua kotak cokelat. Ketika aku mendongak untuk menatap Kazekage lagi, wajah lelaki itu mendadak hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dariku. Aku terkesiap, dan sebelum aku sadar apa yang terjadi, bibirnya menempel di bibirku.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung sangat singkat. Sebelum aku bisa menyadarinya, dia sudah menjauh.

Aku masih terlalu syok untuk berkata apapun, sehingga aku hanya terdiam disana dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka. Kazekage memberiku pandangan geli. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyingkirkan sehelai rambut dari pipiku. Ketika jarinya bersentuhan dengan kulitku, aku seketika sadar. Ciuman pertamaku baru saja diambil pria ini!

"A-a-a-apa... yang... KAU LAKUKAN?"

Aku tidak bermaksud kasar, namun sepertinya nada suaraku membuat Kazekage sedikit kaget hingga ia secara otomatis menurunkan tangannya.

"Menciummu?" katanya seakan-akan pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan yang konyol.

"Aku tahu!" Aku sangat bingung sekarang. "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Maksudku kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikeras menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan?" Aku menarik rambutku dengan frustasi sekarang. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatku frustasi. Seharusnya aku senang! Saat itu dua jam sebelum Valentine berakhir, dan aku duduk bersama salah seorang pria tertampan dan terkuat yang pernah ada dalam sejarah dunia shinobi, ia meletakkan cokelat di pangkuanku kemudian menciumku. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk frustasi.

Lalu kenapa...?

Ya, itu dia!

"KENAPA?" Wajahku semerah tomat ketika setengah menjeritkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Kenapa kau menciumku? Aku...aku...bukan Sakura. Kau seharusnya mencium Sakura!" Aku mengangkat cokelat yang ia letakkan di pangkuanku lalu mengembalikannya padanya. "Dan ini...seharusnya kau letakkan di kotak pos rumah keluarga Haruno."

"Sakura?" Ia menatap cokelat di pangkuannya sebelum mendongak dan memberiku pandangan bingung. "Sakura Haruno? Kenapa aku harus memberi cokelat ini padanya?"

"Karena kau mencintainya..."

Ia merengut, dan...dan...tampak sedikit terluka?

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tolong jelaskan padaku." Ia menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Kau membeli cokelat untuknya, dan...dan...kau tadi menunggunya di depan rumahnya!" Aku mengacungkan telunjuk seakan-akan sedang menuduhnya.

Ia mengernyit mendengar kata-kataku. "Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku beli cokelat untuk Haruno?"

Aku hendak menjawab, namun mendadak berhenti. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang dia tak pernah bilang dia akan memberi cokelatnya untuk siapa. Aku pun terkesiap ketika sadar bahwa semua kesimpulan yang kuambil dari tadi hanya merupakan dugaan-dugaan yang terjadi di kepalaku.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihatku membuka dan menutup mulut seperti ikan mas. "_Well_?"

"T-t-tidak," kataku akhirnya.

"Tepat sekali."

Aku pun langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Lalu kenapa kau berdiri di depan rumahnya Sakura?"

"Aku sedang mencari Naruto. Aku mengikuti tanda-tanda chakranya dan menemukannya disitu. Tepat sebelum aku masuk dan mengetuk pintu, kau muncul disana." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku pun tak perlu bertemu dengan Naruto lagi."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku..."

Aku terdiam di sana berusaha mencerna jawabannya serta berusaha menelaah situasi ini. "Aku masih tidak mengerti..."

Dia menghela napas, lalu menarik tanganku dan membuatku melihat ke arahnya. "Apa yang tak kau mengerti?"

"Umm, _well_, p-pertama-tama," aku berdeham, "k-kalau cokelat itu memang untukku, k-kenapa tadi tidak langsung kamu kasih padaku saja?"

Ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Untuk pertanyaan yang itu, kurasa kau harus membuka cokelatnya lebih dulu." Ia mengangguk ke arah cokelat yang ada di pangkuanku. "Jawabannya ada di dalam sana."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, sebelum menatap Kazekage dan kotak di pangkuanku bergantian. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan meraih kotak tersebut untuk membukanya.

Isinya sama saja dengan apa yang sudah kumakan habis siang itu. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Aku melihat Kazekage dan ekspresi lelaki itu seakan-akan sedang menunggu sesuatu akan mengagetkanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku padanya.

"Makan cokelatnya." Nada suaranya terdengar memerintah saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Mungkin karena sudah kebiasaan menerima perintah, aku tak mendebat dan menurut saja.

Satu gigit, dua gigit. Tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku bahkan menawarinya segigit, namun ia menolak dan mengingatkanku bahwa ia alergi makanan manis. Maka aku pun mengambil gigitan ketiga.

Dan saat itulah roda kehidupanku mendadak berhenti.

Karena sebuah cincin berlian mendadak jatuh ke pangkuanku.

Aku terkesiap dan langsung meraih benda yang berkilauan tersebut kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah sinar bulan untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah tutup kaleng yang secara tak sengaja masuk ke dalam adonan cokelat yang dibuat Guru Kurenai.

Kedua mataku membesar ketika menyadari bahwa benda itu memang cincin berlian...

Pandanganku pun secara otomatis kembali pada Kazekage yang sejak tadi mengawasiku. Sepasang matanya yang hijau bersinar hangat saat menatap wajahku yang memerah karena campuran berbagai emosi.

"Aku sudah lama membawa-bawa cincin itu. Bahkan sebelum perang berlangsung. Aku berkali-kali mencoba melamarmu karena saat itu aku sangat takut setiap hari yang datang akan jadi hari terakhir kau ada di dunia ini. Syukurlah semuanya sudah berakhir dan kita sama-sama masih ada disini..."

Dari sebelum perang? Itu...lama sekali.

"Kita mungkin jarang bertemu secara langsung. Tapi aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku selalu mengawasimu ketika kau ditugaskan di Suna untuk membantu program pendidikan kami." Ia melihat ke atas seperti sedang mengingat-ingat, "ya, mungkin itu pertama kalinya aku tertarik padamu. Kau ingat hari pertamamu di Akademi Suna ketika bocah-bocah itu menjebakmu dan mengikatmu di kursi?"

"A-aku ingat," sahutku dengan wajah panas.

Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari paling memalukan dalam hidupku tersebut?

Hari pertamaku sebagai tenaga pengajar baru di Akademi Suna. Anak-anak itu membuatku ikut bermain permainan yang mereka sebut _culik-culikkan_. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka berkonspirasi membuatku kalah dan menjadi orang yang diculik. Ketika mereka benar-benar mengikatku di kursi dan berkata mereka tak akan melepasku sampai ada yang menebusku dengan lima tart cokelat dan lima tart buah, aku pun mengerti mengapa tidak ada ninja di Suna yang mau mengajar kelas tersebut.

Aku malu sekali ketika beberapa jonin bahkan Kazekage sendiri datang untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang kelas 1-A dan menemukanku terikat di kursi.

"Bahkan setelah kejadian itu kau masih mau membantu kami mengajar kelas itu."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku tak punya pilihan lain, sebab aku tak tahu harus menulis apa di laporanku pada Nona Tsunade kalau aku pulang karena dikerjai anak-anak umur enam tahun.

"Sejak saat itu aku mengagumimu...sampai sekarang." Ia meraih tanganku. "Dan pagi ini, ketika aku menemukanmu berkeliling kota dengan kostum pelayan itu, aku tahu bahwa kau melakukannya untuk orang lain. Kadang kau terlalu baik untuk orang lain. Tapi itulah yang membuatmu begitu spesial."

Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku, kemudian memandangku lurus-lurus.

"Hinata Hyuuga, maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"

Aku menelan ludah.

Disini di hadapanku salah seorang ninja paling terkuat yang pernah kukenal sedang menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pergi ke pesta dansa yang seharusnya ia hadiri bersama seseorang yang spesial untuknya.

Beranikah aku mengatakan bahwa...aku...adalah orang yang spesial tersebut?

Aku cukup lama terdiam hingga membuatnya gugup. Genggamannya padaku makin mengencang ketika aku tetap tak bersuara selama lima menit.

"Apa kau berniat membuatku tidak menghadiri pesta tersebut?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuatku tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak, Kage-sama," jawabku ditengah-tengah tawa. "Aku...hanya bingung bagaimana merespon semua ini. Aku harus mengakui bahwa siang tadi kamu cukup memberikan kesan bahwa kamu sedang menaksir seorang wanita siapapun kecuali aku."

Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kupikir niatku sudah sangat kentara ketika aku membeli cokelatmu. Sebelumnya kau bilang kalau kau sangat menyukai cokelat. Jadi kupikir kau pasti tidak akan menolak jika aku mengajakmu ke pesta dansa dengan membawa itu." Ia mengangguk ke arah cokelat di pangkuanku.

"L-lalu kenapa waktu itu kamu tidak langsung memberikannya saja padaku?"

"Bahkan setelah aku menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang niatku di tempat sepi seperti ini saja kau masih punya banyak pertanyaan, bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu di tengah-tengah pasar yang ramai seperti itu?"

Dia benar. Jika Kazekage memberiku cokelat di pasar tadi, saking kagetnya aku pasti akan kabur darinya.

"Makanya setelah itu aku mengunjungi Naruto untuk bertanya ini-itu tentang kau. Lalu ketika akhirnya aku menemukan Naruto di rumah Haruno, malah kau yang muncul disana. Saat itulah aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak seharusnya bertanya pada Naruto. Aku seharusnya bertanya langsung padamu." Ia menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. "Dan itu adalah hal paling benar yang pernah kulakukan," katanya.

Dan itu...adalah cerita terindah yang pernah kudengar dari orang lain seumur hidupku.

"Setelah berbicara denganmu tadi, aku sadar bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberimu cincin itu. Maka aku mengunjungi Kurenai Yuuhi dan meminta bantuannya untuk memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam cokelatnya. Tapi, ketika aku kembali ke rumahmu...kau sedang pergi entah kemana."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebutir air mata bergulir membasahi pipiku.

"Aku...tidak peduli siapapun itu yang tadi hendak kau berikan cokelat. Aku sangat bersyukur kau tidak jadi memberinya. Siapapun orang itu tak tahu apa yang sudah dilewatkannya." Ia melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya kemudian menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, "kau tidak cocok bersedih..."

Saat itu aku tahu bahwa roda kehidupanku kembali berputar. Namun kali ini ke arah yang berbeda.

Aku meraih tangan Kazekage yang tak bersarung, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. "B-berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian di pesta itu."

Ia pun terkekeh kemudian memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, kemudian mendongak menatap langit musim dingin yang kelabu. Aku tersenyum lebar karena meskipun saat itu bulan telah tertutup sepenuhnya oleh awan, namun aku tetap merasa hangat.

Tidak hanya karena tubuhku berada dalam rengkuhan lelaki yang beberapa tahun di masa depan nanti akan membangun keluarga bersamaku, namun untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, hatiku merasa hangat.

Selama ini aku hanya pernah berada di posisi mencintai. Aku mengakui bahwa perasaan mencintai memberikan sensasi hangat di dadaku. Namun sensasi hangat tersebut datang bersama dengan sebuah tusukan tajam karena mengetahui bahwa orang yang aku cintai tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama padaku.

Sedangkan dicintai...

Aku mengencangkan pelukanku pada Gaara.

Tidak pernah ada yang berkata bahwa rasanya sangat luar biasa. Rasanya sangat hangat dan aman, seakan-akan apapun bisa terjadi padamu namun kau tak peduli karena kau tahu apapun yang terjadi ada orang yang akan selalu berada disana bersamamu.

Aku sangat bersyukur pada dewa di atas sana, karena bahkan setelah enam puluh tujuh tahun dan lima anak serta dua belas cucu kemudian, aku masih tetap merasakan perasaan tersebut bersama Gaara.

* * *

**Author's Note: Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf karena cerita ini seharusnya saya pos minggu lalu waktu Valentine. Tapiii, karena satu dan lain sebab, saya tidak sedang dalam kondisi prima dan akhirnya malah terus menunda melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Kedua, CONGRATULATIONS untuk riekincchan yang sukses memenangkan sayembara kecil-kecilan dari saya! Jawabannya tepat sekali. Yang sengaja dihilangkan dari Lawless Chapter 17: Sakura Haruno adalah "kemanakah Gaara pada malam sebelumnya?" Dan jawabannya...tentu saja itu akan diceritakan lain waktu.**

**Ketiga, saya mau minta maaf lagi kalo banyak sekali hal-hal yang kelihatannya sangat dipaksakan dari cerita ini. Cerita ini harusnya canon, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah alternate reality, karena fakta-fakta kecil kayak Neji yang masih hidup (saya masih ga tega kalo Neji mati). Jujur aja saya adalah salah satu orang yang tidak mengikuti kisah Naruto, tapi sangat senang menulis fanficnya. Makanya kebanyakan fakta-fakta canon yang saya ketahui sangat mendasar. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon masukannya dari para pembaca sekalian :)**

**Akhir kata, tidak banyak lagi yang bisa saya katakan kecuali mohon saran-saran serta kalimat-kalimat dari para pembaca yang indah pada kotak review (hehe). Saya berdoa semoga cerita ini menghibur para pembaca sekalian di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang sedang kita jalani masing-masing.**

**May the force be with you guys,**

**Sincerely,**

**shiorinsan**

* * *

_Happy belated Valentine! *kiss* *kiss*_


End file.
